The present invention relates to a track visor and particularly to a track visor which can be moved to selected locations for blocking incident sunlight.
There exists a number of sliding visors mounted to a vehicle for movement along the windshield and side windows of a vehicle as. U.S. Pat. No. 3,403,937 is an example of one such visor. Such visors in the past have been relatively large panels and typically employed tracks to replace existent visors which are pivotally mounted to swing from the front windshield position to the side window position. Further, some visors have been proposed, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,921,296, in which relatively small panels are inserted into the side window slot of a door for blocking reflected light from a side view mirror. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,205,604 and 5,211,439 disclose sliding visors which cooperate with the A-pillar of a vehicle and slide out from the headliner area to provide selective side window sun blocking protection.
Although there exists a variety of such sliding and track visors, there remains a need for providing a relatively compact visor which can be conveniently moved to pinpoint incident light and be readily adjustable to continue performing a sun blocking protection with changes in the vehicle orientation with respect to the incident light and yet be unobtrusively concealed for storage when not in use.